The way you make me feel
by Luzbelita
Summary: SPOILERS DH! Incesto. Slash. No saben si está bien o mal, simplemente saben que son gemelos y lo que sienten el uno por el otro no lo sentirán por nadie más. Será su pequeño secreto. Uno que los una aún más. Dedicado a Lunatik-love


_**Advertencias: **Este fic contiene _**SPOILERS **_de _**DH. **_Si aún no lo has leído, detende. Estás advertido._

_Este fic contiene incesto slash y lemmon. Si tienes mente sensible o no te gustan estos fics, abstente a leerlos._

_Dedicado a: Mi tocaya, Lu. Que me pidió un fic sobre estos dos. Acá está, linda. Espero que te guste y no lo odies. Sabes que te quiero (: Y que aún faltan dos fics más._

_Gracias a Miicka por su beteo. Sabes que te adoro :)_

_

* * *

_

**The way you make me feel.**

**.**

Son niños que juegan a amarse. Son adolescentes que se tocan como si fueran un solo cuerpo, y muchas veces lo son. Son Lysander y Lorcan recorriendo sus cuerpos a besos cuando las manos ya no satisfacen el deseo.

Porque siempre ha sido así, siempre han sido un alma separada en dos cuerpos y no recuerdan desde cuándo juegan aquel juego. Cuando son niños se dan picos, como mamá y papá, simplemente para descubrir qué diferencia hay con darse un beso en la mejilla y por qué sus padres prefieren hacerlo de esa manera. Después de probarlo no saben por qué, pero también prefieren saludarse de ese modo. Será por esa pequeña sensación de cosquilleo que les ocasiona o simplemente porque es más linda.

Cuando van creciendo dejan de hacerlo porque se dan cuenta que no es bien visto hacer aquello. Ahora están en Hogwarts y ese tipo de cosas están prohibidas, son erróneas y ellos son buenos chicos.

Aunque siempre queda esa pequeña llama que son incapaces de apagar. Cuando ven alguna pareja besándose en algún pasillo poco transcurrido del colegio o en los jardines suelen recordarlo. A su mente vuelven aquellos besos inocentes dados a medianoche en la habitación mientras todos duermen, las risas cómplices de algo que sólo ellos saben y son concientes, los une aún más.

Muchas veces estando solos han querido acercarse un poco más para sentir el calor del otro. No saben por qué, pero su cercanía los llena de una especie de paz que puede mejorar hasta el peor de los días. En numerosas oportunidades tienen que reprimir el impulso de mover sus manos unos centímetros más, simplemente para rozarse, y sentir el tacto del otro. Como el preguntarse, las noches que no pueden dormir, si el otro también sufre de insomnio y piensa en él y qué tan malo sería escabullirse de la cama e ir a la del otro para poder dormir juntos, como tantas veces han hecho. Aunque la ansiedad que les asalta al pensar en eso no sea la que sentían en la niñez.

Simplemente no pueden controlarlo, porque comparten todo y se conocen a la perfección. Son dos piezas que encajan perfectamente en una y saben que nunca sentirán con otra persona lo que sienten cuando están juntos.

Empieza una noche cuando Lysander no puede dormir y baja a la Sala Común para poder despejarse leyendo un buen libro. A los pocos minutos baja Lorcan que tampoco puede hacerlo. No es la primera vez que les pasa, ellos lo llaman _conexión de gemelos_ y como no es lo único extraño que les sucede tampoco se preocupan por el tema.

Lorcan se sienta a su lado para ver qué es lo que su hermano lee. Lysander le muestra el libro de Herbología y los dos comienzan a leerlo. El silencio es sepulcral y lo único que pueden oír es la respiración del otro muy cerca de sus rostros. Y no sabe por qué, pero Lysander comienza a ponerse nervioso y el libro que tiene en frente parece estar escrito en chino porque hace diez minutos que lee la misma oración y sigue sin entenderla.

Es un accidente, él quiere ir al borde de la página para dar vuelta la hoja y su mano roza con la de su hermano. Es un simple tacto, como tantos, pero algo sucede, algo que hace que aleje su mano como si hubiese quemado y se vea incapaz de respirar o hacer ningún movimiento por temor a algo, aunque no sepa a qué.

Sus respiraciones se vuelven agitadas y luego de unos minutos se atreve a girar la cabeza para ver qué hace su hermano. Sus ojos, iguales a los suyos, chocan y es conciente, no sabe cómo, que ha sentido lo mismo que él, que tiene el corazón acelerado y una sensación extraña recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Se miran unos segundos más y es Lorcan quien corta la distancia entre ambos. Es un simple roce, como cuando eran niños, pero la sensación de cosquilleo que nace en sus labios y recorre su cuerpo es totalmente nueva y _placentera. _Titubeando, se acerca un poco más y abre sus labios para profundizar el beso y, cuando Lysander hace lo mismo y sus lenguas se encuentran, un gemido escapa de su garganta, o de la de su hermano, no saben en realidad, y todo se vuelve difuso. Lysander sostiene su rostro con sus manos mientras se recuesta lentamente sobre el sofá sin romper el beso.

Se siguen besando hasta que el aire comienza a faltarles y se separan, las manos de Lorcan están en su cintura (no sabe en qué momento llegan ahí), sus respiraciones son agitadas y su vista se encuentra nublada por el deseo. Se miran a los ojos en silencio, aún asimilando lo que acaba de suceder. Cuando Lorcan se levanta cuidadosamente, sin romper el contacto visual, los dos caen en la cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar y el pánico los domina por completo. Incapaces de decir algo, se dirigen los dos a su habitación dejando el libro de Herbología en el sofá y sin atreverse a dirigirse la palabra.

Una vez en sus camas aún sienten el cosquilleo en sus labios y una extraña sensación en sus pechos.

* * *

No se hablan, no se miran. Ni siquiera comen juntos. Ninguno de los dos sabe cómo sentirse al respecto y no saben si el hecho de no arrepentirse de lo ocurrido es algo bueno o malo, o si significa algo.

Intentan excusarse al hecho de que son gemelos, de que la conexión que los une es diferente a la de los demás hermanos y es normal que sientan algo así y que eso los lleve a situaciones como aquellas. Intentan excusarse también con el tema de la edad, son adolescentes y es muy común el querer descubrir a la otra persona, es común esa curiosidad sexual y ese deseo que sienten los hombres. Podría haberle pasado a cualquiera y podría haberles pasado a ellos con cualquier otra chica.

Sin embargo, no se imaginan viviendo aquello con otra persona. No son concientes hasta ese momento que siempre han sido ellos dos y, aunque tengan sus amigos en el colegio, ellos dos son un grupo aparte. Son Lorcan y Lysander compartiendo todo y contándose todo, hasta muchas veces sintiendo exactamente lo mismo. Son una misma alma dividida en dos cuerpos y lo de ellos va más allá de todo sentimiento porque son diferentes a los demás.

Y el hecho de no hablarse los mata. Sienten una angustia en su pecho que parece consumirlos y no son capaces de hacer nada sin el otro, están incompletos y necesitan complementarse. No sólo sentimentalmente, porque aún sienten el beso, sienten las manos del otro sobre su cintura y cara y sus cuerpos pegados, recorriendo sus bocas y conociéndose aún más de lo que hacen.

Muchas veces se preguntan qué hubiese pasado si hubieran seguido, en qué hubiesen terminado si volvían a unir sus labios dejándose llevar por todo ese remolino de sensaciones que experimentaban. Lo imaginan, lo desean más que otra cosa y lo sienten en todo su cuerpo, sus manos recorriéndose y sus labios dejando pequeñas marcas en todo su anatomía. Conociendo todo, sin dejar ningún lugar sin marcar como suyo. Y es en ese momento en el que explotan, en el que deben buscar la manera rápida de calmar todo ese placer que sienten por el otro.

Se esconden en los baños, esperan a que todos estén durmiendo y se lo imaginan todo, dejan escapar sus más vívidos deseos y sacan todo eso que vienen ocultando desde hace días. Explotan imaginándose dentro del otro y se muerden sus labios con fuerza para no gritar su nombre en un doloroso gemido.

* * *

Está en la habitación, se ha olvidado su libro de Herbología y decide ir a buscarlo mientras todos desayunan porque así será más rápido. Busca en la cama, en el escritorio y hasta en el piso pero no lo encuentra. No recuerda dónde lo ha metido ni cuándo es la última vez que lo ha usado. Jamás en sus diecisiete años de vida ha perdido algo. Pero no aparece, se lo ha tragado la tierra. Está seguro. O alguien le ha jugado una broma bastante pesada, lo cual es más probable.

"_¿Buscas algo?" _le murmura una voz por detrás y siente cómo su corazón parece detenerse por un segundo.

La respiración de Lysander golpea en su nuca y puede sentir todo su vello erizado ante su cercanía. Quiere girarse pero teme no poder controlarse al tenerlo tan cerca. Ninguno de los dos habla pero tampoco se mueven y la agonía lo está matando así que, armándose de valor, gira sobre sus talones y lo encara.

Sus rostros están tan juntos que sus narices rozan y sus alientos se entremezclan. De pronto se la ha secado la boca y toma una gran bocanada de aire. Lysander desvía su vista a sus labios ante ese acto y a Lorcan comienza a faltarle el aire.

"_¿Buscabas algo?" _vuelve a preguntarle pero esta vez su voz es más suave, es casi un murmullo.

"_Sí, mi libro de Herbología" _contesta con tranquilidad. O eso aparenta.

Pasan unos segundos en total silencio, puede notar a Lysander tenso, como si estuviera peleando una pelea consigo mismo y la estuviera perdiendo. Le gustaría consolarlo, tranquilizarlo y decirle que todo irá bien. Pero él también pelea consigo mismo para no tocarlo, para no posar su mano en su hombro. Que, aunque parezca un gesto inocente, podría mandar al diablo todos estos días de lucha para alejarse de él.

Es débil, y lo sabe. Y cuando se trata de su gemelo, lo es aún más.

"_No puedo" _dice y su voz suena a lamento. Ha roto el silencio y Lorcan sólo puede mirarlo extrañado. Lysander simplemente lo sujeta por la nuca cortando todo tipo de distancia.

Se besan con necesidad, pasión y algo que no pueden definir. Lorcan muerde su labio inferior y Lysander gime dentro de su boca. Sus manos recorren su espalda y desordenan su cabello mientras su gemelo levanta su camisa y acaricia su espalda acercándolo aún más a él.

Lysander huele a libros, a pociones y a juventud, lo mismo a lo que él sabe. Lorcan tiene ese pequeño lunar en el hombro como él y las mismas pecas desparramadas sobre su nariz y mejillas. Besan cuerpos idénticos y no saben dónde comienza uno y termina el otro, Lorcan comienza a murmurar frases que Lysander termina dentro de sus labios y no saben quién acaricia a quién porque se han fusionado.

Se devoran, se muerden y acarician con frenesí. Sus dientes chocan. Hay demasiada saliva, su lengua recorre toda su boca y parece que estuviese en su garganta. No alcanzan las manos para tocarse. Le besa el cuello, le muerde y succiona partes de su cuerpo que le resultan irresistibles.

Cuando los besos no alcanzan comienzan a mover sus caderas. Se frotan, _por Dios, se está frotando con su propio gemelo_, y Lysander cree que su hermano le puede hacer lo que quiera porque está caliente, porque está excitado y es por él. Y está seguro que podría correrse ahí mismo porque no aguantará mucho tiempo más.

Le habla, repite palabras pero no le entiende. Cree escuchar cómo le dice _no puedo _otra vezy no sabe a qué se refiere pero escucharlo hablar mientras se frotan lo enloquece y pide por Dios que no se detenga nunca en la vida porque él no lo hará.

Le desabrocha los botones de la camisa mientras él hace lo mismo. Sus pechos chocan y se dedican a conocer, recorrer. Muerden entre gemidos y palabras. Se dejan dominar por aquel sentimiento tan nuevo y poderoso: la pasión. Es mil veces mejor que lo que han imaginado, es más real y adolescente. Son más ellos.

Comienzan a caminar hacia la cama, no saben de quién es, pero qué más da. Y Lorcan cae encima de Lysander. Su gemelo lo mira y experimenta una sensación difícil de explicar al verlo a su hermano allí, acostado y totalmente entregado a sus caricias. Enteramente suyo, como nunca nadie más lo será. Besa su pecho, muerde sus tetillas deteniéndose solamente para decirle cosas que ni él mismo logra entender. Dejándole un camino de saliva ante cada beso. Al llegar a sus caderas se detiene y levanta su cabeza para poder verlo.

Lorcan tiene la cabeza para atrás y su respiración es agitada. Al ver que su hermano se detiene lo mira interrogante y Lysander sonríe de lado al ver el deseo en su rostro.

Llega a su pantalón, su mano está temblorosa y nunca ha sentido tanta exaltación por algún hecho. Sus piernas tiemblan y el estómago le pesa. Le baja la cremallera y sus pantalones con lentitud. Se los baja hasta las rodillas y él termina de sacárselos, haciéndoles caer de un golpe seco al suelo. No siente nada más que sus besos, su cuerpo encima suyo de él y su mano acariciándolo allí abajo, _por fin_.

Nunca ha sentido algo como aquello. Lysander lo acaricia, le está haciendo lo mismo que se ha hecho él todos estos días pensando en él y Merlín que es lo más sexual y caliente que ha sentido en toda su vida. Arriba, abajo, lento y un poco más abajo. Lo hace con tranquilidad, como todo lo que siempre hace y siente que va a explotar.

Cuando por fin llega el orgasmo, éste le recorre todo el cuerpo. No lo siente solamente entre las piernas. Lo recorre por completo, desde la punta de los pies hasta los dedos de la mano. Está eyaculando entre sus dedos y todo su ser hierve en un orgasmo y no puede dejar de gemir su nombre junto con palabras sueltas como _no pares, no pares. Así, sí, sí _que no es conciente de estar diciendo.

Termina totalmente sudando, con la sensación de estar en el mismísimo paraíso. Acaba aún con su lengua dentro de su boca, arrancándole hasta el último aliento que tiene, dejándolo con la respiración agitada y sus labios irritados, hinchados y húmedos con su saliva.

No saben si está bien o mal lo que acaban de hacer. Sólo saben que son gemelos y eso que sienten no lo sentirán por nadie más y que siempre estuvo ahí ese sentimiento, aumentado por los años y las hormonas, por lo que en algún momento iba a salir a flote para dominarlos a su antojo, haciendo de ellos lo que quisiera. Dejándolos a merced del placer de lo prohibido y erróneo. De lo placentero y excitante. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

No saben si es correcto o no, pero es la manera en la que se sienten y está bien. Son gemelos y se entienden mejor que nadie, siempre lo harán. Saben lo que les hace bien y mal y no piensan renunciar a eso cuando no hay necesidad alguna que se entere alguien más de lo que tienen. Será su pequeño secreto. Uno que los una aún más.

* * *

_No me odien xD Es lo primero que hago sobre estos dos y en verdad primero quería hacerlo en plan familiar pero al final terminó saliendo esto. Lu, espero que lo hayas disfrutado :) El título del fic es propiedad de _Michael Jackson, _yo simplemente se lo robe. Supongo que quería que tenga el título de alguna de sus canciones._

_Ya saben. Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, arrojarme piedras o blasfemias por mi intento de fic, hagan click en mi amiga, la barrita verde, y me alegrarán el día :D_

**_Luzbelita-._**


End file.
